team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Fox
Evan Fox was the former officer of Mercian District and is the current general for the Freedom Fighters in the Mercian District. He is also the leader over Pogo and Keeble, who are also Mercian Officers. Evan grew up in the Mercian district believing he was the future relative to Robert Pulitz, a famous swordsman back in the days of old from Mercian. His father told him this to inspire his son to train harder on his sword skills. Evan trained hard to be just as good, if not better as his ancestor. When he grew up he joined the freedom fighters, believing their cause was noble and understood his desires. He started as a regular soldier and continued his work in the Mercian district, in order to prove himself to the generals, Evan entered a swordsman tournament in Mercian. He went under the guise of the "Hooded Swordsman", he was able to blaze through the competition and even beat Sgt Major Guiri in the tournament. He made it to the finals and fought the Misfit known as Mr.Binks, a doll who was their swordsman. As the fight went on Mr. Binks hinted at something towards Evan, and at the end of the fight, Evan realized Mr. Binks was Robert Pulitz and was defeated. Evan soon realized he wasn't his relative, but Mr. Binks told Evan to carve his own path in history and not follow his. This inspired Evan to become the greatest swordsman and even though he didn't win the tournament, the generals were amazed he could take on Mr. Binks and made him a general anyway. Personality Evan is usually calm and laid back, always smiling or being very observant of situations, but shows no other emotions. Being a general, he must always be a fine leader and be able to inspire his men to be ready for anything. He lives by a swordsman code of conduct and will only fight his opponent if it's a fair fight and won't challenge someone when he has the clear advantage. Evan is quite naive, since he believed he was related to one of the greatest swordsman just by say so. But, he is also inspired to fight and strive to be his own man, thanks to Mr. Bink's words, he currently sees Binks as his role model and wants to one day beat him. Strengths and Weaknesses Evan is a swordsman and is one of the strongest generals of the Freedom Fighters. He carries around two swords, he prefers a two sword style and carries around steel English type swords with him on his belt. He can shoot energy wave air slashes from both his swords, or he can create a mini tornado of slices. Evan is quite agile and is quick on his feet when it comes to a fight. Evan's swords can cut through bullets and even reflected lazer bullets. His trait of never fighting in an unfair situation can allow him to let dangerous convicts go, who will come back and make him suffer later. This may also make him turn his back on a foe and then be deceived by their health state and be blind sided. Category:Lawful Good Category:Fox Category:Freedom Fighter Category:Swordsman Category:Male